


march through the red mist, never get my vision clear

by thimbleoflight



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I don't know, M/M, give me iwarei, or give me other reisi rarepairs!, who doesn't want reisi rarepairs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleoflight/pseuds/thimbleoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut drabble: Munakata Reisi has a wet dream about Iwafune Tenkei. (Crossposting from a tumblr drabble prompt meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	march through the red mist, never get my vision clear

It’s a shame, Reisi thinks, a little dazed, that the man’s movements from before were so obscured. He noticed it in the fight, and he notices it now–Seigo Ootori–

The other man would protest the use of that name. Very well, then, Reisi supposes, he can acquiesce. _Iwafune Tenkei_. Iwafune Tenkei is inordinately graceful.

_He smells of beer_ , Reisi remembers thinking. But he can’t think of what Iwafune Tenkei smells of now. He remembers a flash of sandy hair, a glint of light off of a pistol, and black robes sweeping the floor, graying stubble–and how gray, indeed, the Gray King’s eyes were, up close.

He can’t see Iwafune Tenkei’s eyes now, Iwafune’s face is turned away from him. But Reisi knows the smile that must be on the man’s face. He’d never seen it before that night in Mihashira Tower, never seen it since. He won’t forget the smile of a man who punched him in the stomach with the butt of a pistol.

They’re somewhere neither Scepter 4 nor Mihashira Tower, so Reisi assumes it must be the JUNGLE headquarters. Appropriately underground and gray and drab–it looks, in fact, rather like the cells of Scepter 4, but Reisi doesn’t mind–it’s just important, he supposes dimly, that Iwafune Tenkei doesn’t capture him here, or Hisui Nagare doesn’t find out.

But he _is_ letting his guard down.

He must be, or Iwafune wouldn’t be straddling his hips right now, rocking back and forth, bringing Reisi to that hazy place just past arousal–Reisi wouldn’t be able to roll the two of them over, to position himself on top. He still can’t quite make out Iwafune’s face, somehow, but he still knows the man is smiling like he knows Reisi’s thoughts better than Reisi does–like he can predict Reisi.

How presumptuous. How _arrogant_.

Reisi has never been the kind of man to question himself–what’s attractive is attractive, what catches his curiosity or makes his pulse race needs no moral value attached to it, but he can’t help wonder what it is about Iwafune that makes Reisi want to move down on the bed, shove Iwafune’s robes out of the way, and take Iwafune in his mouth, just to see if Iwafune would have predicted _that_. It seems as though it ought to feel another defeat, and yet…

That’s what _interests_ him in it.

Once there, of course, the difficulty is in seeing if Iwafune actually is surprised, and Reisi–Reisi wants Iwafune’s hands in his hair, can’t help reaching down to stroke himself. It’s easy to lose himself in this–far easier than it normally is, since Iwafune is reacting in just the right ways. Is that a moan? Are his hips bucking?

“Hm,” Reisi says, out loud, entirely pleased with himself.

–It seems _too_ loud, and suddenly, Reisi is confused by how certainly he is alone in this bed. His own room, in Scepter 4. His own bed. He sits up, at once relieved by the lack of anyone else in this bed, and… discomforted, perhaps, by the fact that he’s still hard.

For _Iwafune Tenkei_. As in the dream, Reisi wraps a hand around himself. It’s too late now to pretend that he doesn’t want to, and frankly, he also just wants to go back to sleep. _This_ , for that condescending coward of a man. It doesn’t help that his ribs still ache from the bruises, a reminder that Iwafune Tenkei is stronger than him–that he was, for a few brief moment, entirely at the man’s mercy, sword shattered and out of breath, almost unable to stand–

He pulls out some tissues from the box, and cleans himself up.

They won’t get the Slate back–he’s resigned to that–but he certainly won’t let Iwafune Tenkei repeat that fight. Reisi will be smarter. He will be more prepared.

And he _will_ prove Iwafune Tenkei wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just crossposting from tumblr because maybe somebody will see it aND GET IDEAS.
> 
> Title is from "Foreign Object" by the Mountain Goats.


End file.
